Humans may be considered to be a “superorganism” which is a conglomerate of mammalian and microbial cells, with the latter estimated to outnumber the former by ten to one. This microbial component, and its microbial genetic repertoire, the microbiome, is roughly 100-times greater than that of the human host. Strikingly, despite this enormous diversity of foreign organisms, the human immune system generally maintains a state of synergy. This is particularly true of the distal GI tract, which houses up to 1000 distinct bacterial species and an estimated excess of 1×1014 microorganisms, and appears to be central in defining human host health status. Loss of the careful balance in the microbiome, especially in the GI tract, can lead to various diseases.
However, antibiotic medical treatments, which are needed to treat certain aspects of disease, can induce disruption in the microbiome, including in the GI tract, and lead to further disease. For instance, certain parentally administered beta-lactams like ampicillin, ceftriaxone, cefoperazone, and piperacillin are, in part, eliminated via biliary excretion into the proximal part of the small intestine (duodenum). Residual unabsorbed beta-lactams in the intestinal tract may cause an undesirable effect on the ecological balance of normal intestinal microbiota resulting in, for example, CDI, antibiotic-associated diarrhea, overgrowth of pathogenic bacteria such as vancomycin resistant enterococci (VRE), extended-spectrum beta-lactamase producing Gram-negative bacilli (ESBL), and fungi, and selection of antibiotic-resistance strains among both normal intestinal microbiota and potential pathogen bacteria.
One approach for avoiding or rebalancing the ecological balance of normal intestinal microbiota is the therapeutic use of beta-lactamases, for example, by inactivating excreted or unabsorbed antibiotics in the GI tract, thereby maintaining a normal intestinal microbiota and preventing its overgrowth with potentially pathogenic micro-organisms.
There remains a need for agents and medicaments for the treatment of gastrointestinal tract (GI tract) disorders such as C. difficile infection (CDI) which have enzymatic properties that are best suited for these uses.